


Mistletoe Mishaps

by biscuityskies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, There's A Tag For That, omg okay so basically, really just ushiten being cute and kissing - a lot - and we love them for it, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuityskies/pseuds/biscuityskies
Summary: Satori's got an idea.He's not sure if it'll work, but dear god, he sure hopes it does.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 170





	Mistletoe Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S STILL CHRISTMAS SOMEWHERE HERE HAVE THIS FLUFF YEET

“Wakatoshiiii-kuuuuuun,” Satori sing-songed, his voice cutting overtop of the Christmas music blaring through the house. 

“Tendou,” Wakatoshi replied, the only difference in his voice the volume. 

“I found something that I want you to come see!” Satori had just finished taping the branch of mistletoe - his most recent random idea - to the ceiling as he heard Wakatoshi stand up from his seat in the next room over and turn off the music. 

“What is it, Tendou?” Wakatoshi asked as he approached where Satori was putting the ladder away. 

“Back up juuuuust a little bit and I’ll show you,” Satori replied, trying to get both of them under the mistletoe at once. “Also, we’ve been dating for over a year now. Please for the love of  _ all _ that is holy, call me by my given name?” 

Wakatoshi blinked a couple of times and then nodded. “Okay, Satori.” 

The way he said his name sent a tingle of electricity down Satori’s spine, and he shivered a little bit. His voice was so  _ deep _ , and smooth like honey, and goddamn Satori wanted to hear that again, wanted to hear him whisper his name against his lips after a breathtaking kiss, wanted to hear him shout it when Satori clamped down on his neck to leave a hickey, wanted to hear it murmured softly as he had an arm wrapped around Satori’s waist before they went to bed, wanted to hear it  _ m- _

“-tori? Satori, are you alright?” Wakatoshi was saying, one large hand resting on his shoulder. Satori shuddered, thankful for the interruption to his thoughts. They were headed down a track from which he could not return so easily, not without more time and a bed- “Satori.” 

“Here!” Satori practically yelped, tilting his head up ever so slightly to look his boyfriend in the eye. “Hi, Wakatoshi-kun, how are you this fine day?” 

“I am well,” Wakatoshi replied. “You called me over here, saying you wanted to show me something. Did you have something in mind?” 

“Oh! Yes!” Satori’s smile reappeared suddenly, lighting up his face. “I  _ do _ have something to show you, if you would be so kind as to back up just a little bit!” He rested his hand on Wakatoshi’s shoulder, the padding of his sweater (one that Satori had bought him for the previous Christmas, he didn’t fail to notice) soft under his fingers. 

“Okay,” Wakatoshi murmured as he backed up under Satori’s direction. “Here?” 

“Juuuuuuuuust a bit further,” Satori mused, keeping his hand on Wakatoshi’s shoulder until they were both under the mistletoe in the middle of the kitchen. “Perfect, stop,” he beamed, threading his fingers into the hair at the base of Wakatoshi’s skull to keep his head in that place. “Now, look up.” 

Fuck. That neck was so inviting. Satori had to keep himself restrained as Wakatoshi looked upwards. 

“Ah, yes. This is the American tradition, right? You kiss the person who ends up under the mistletoe with you?” 

“That’s the one,” Satori replied happily as Wakatoshi’s eyes met his once more. “And would you look at that, Wakatoshi-kun. We’re under the mistletoe together.” 

“I’m assuming that means that you want me to kiss you, since you pushed me backwards until I was standing here.” Wakatoshi’s hand meets Satori’s free one - fingers jumping a little as they contact each other - and then slides up Satori’s arm until his hand was carding through Satori’s hair, tugging lightly at the longer strands out of their usual style. “A non-sequitur, but you look very attractive with your hair down.” 

“Are you saying I don’t look good with it up?” 

“Not at all. Quite the contrary, you also look stunning with it up in its usual style.” Wakatoshi pressed a small kiss to Satori’s forehead. “I simply rarely get to see it when it’s down like this.” 

“That doesn’t count as the mistletoe kiss,” Satori murmured quietly, his nose nearly pressed against his boyfriend’s. 

“If you wanted to kiss me,” Wakatoshi replied, kissing Satori’s cheek, “all you have to do is ask. I wouldn’t say no.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Of what?” 

“That you wouldn’t say no.” Satori frowned slightly. “What if I woke you up in the middle of the night to ask for a kiss? Would you oblige?” 

Wakatoshi offered a soft smile and a lovestruck expression. “Satori, I would never not oblige. I find you endearing.” 

“Endearing?” Satori repeated, his eyes narrowed slightly. “Is that all?” 

“I do not have the adequate vocabulary to describe my emotions toward you, Satori. I can tell you that whenever I see you, I feel warm inside, and I feel obliged to do whatever you ask, within reason. I have noticed that I smile even if I just think about you. If you were to awaken me in the middle of the night, I doubt I would be able to say no to you.” 

By the time Wakatoshi finished his little speech, Satori was beaming again. “I think one might call that love, Wakatoshi-kun.” 

Wakatoshi offered a smile, pressing a chaste kiss to Satori’s lips. “If that is the case, then I love you, Tendou Satori.” 

Satori wrapped his arms around Wakatoshi’s neck, pulling him closer still until the air between them was a mixture of their exhales. “Is that so?” 

Wakatoshi hummed an affirmative. His free hand slid down to Satori’s waist to pull him flush against his body. “I suppose it is.” 

“I suppose I love you, too,” Satori replied with a smile. Their lips were nearly touching, now. 

That was one thing about Wakatoshi that Satori appreciated so much. He might seem outwardly callous and somewhat cold, always stating the situation as he sees it and never sugar-coating anything. But when it was just the two of them, Wakatoshi could be as sweet as anything. And beyond that-- 

The soft press of Wakatoshi’s lips against his only proved to confirm Satori’s point; Wakatoshi was usually the first to initiate anything. On the outside, sometimes people said he seemed robotic. Satori was one of the few who knew him for who he really was - a hopeless romantic. 

“Merry Christmas,” Wakatoshi whispered as he pulled back before the kiss could become too unchaste. Satori didn’t even have the opportunity to respond before the hand in his hair tilted his head back and their lips were connected once more. This kiss rapidly deteriorated into something much less than chaste, and it didn’t take long until Satori decided that he liked it this way. There was raw emotion packed into the air between them, and their bodies moved against each other with almost a practised ease, pushing and pulling in tandem. The slide of their lips soon became smoother, slicker, and to further it Wakatoshi licked against the slightly parted seam of Satori’s lips before taking his bottom lip between his teeth and biting gently. 

Satori felt like he was gasping like a fish out of water when they finally pulled apart, his pupils likely blown wide and his lips reddened and bruised from the intensity. “Merry Christmas,” Satori managed before Wakatoshi’s lips were against his own once more. 

Satori mentally patted himself on the back. He figured he should act on his random ideas more often if they would end up like this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~! 
> 
> Leave a kudos and/or comment if you enjoyed, it means a lot to me!  
> I'm @biscuityskies on twt too if you want to scream about haikyuu with me (s4 is in like 15 days?????!?!??!?!?!?!??!) 
> 
> Happy holidays!! <3


End file.
